


Evie and Aubrey bush babes

by Slashaddict96



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bi-Curiosity, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair Kink, Lesbian Sex, Porn Video, Pubic Hair, Sex for Money, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Wanting money Evie and audrey decide to perform a live sex show online
Relationships: Evie/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Evie and Aubrey bush babes

**Author's Note:**

> Small plot mostly porn i actually got this idea from a porn video

_Evie was a little bit nervous about doing this she's never done anything like this before not even when she was poor living on the isle_

_She waited anxiously for audrey to come back with her laptop soon enough audrey came through the door laptop in hands._

Here we are says audrey in a sing song placing the laptop on the desk pulling up the site they would be performing on 

_Bush Babes_

I'm so excited about this evie this was a good idea says audrey excitedly she than pulled her pastel pink tank top over her head revealing her perky bouncy breasts.

_Evie too began to strip removing_ _her blue tight sleep shorts only wearing a blue thong_

_Her and audrey sat on the bottom of the bed and began to kiss evie was starting to feel less nervous now she had never known audrey to be such a good kisser she's only kissed one girl and that was mal when they were in junior high she didn't think it was anything or meant anything_

God I'm getting so wet right now says audrey

_Evie then began to pull down audrey's pastel blue shorts and matching panties revealing her freshly trimmed bush she laid down spreading her legs letting everyone on the site see her hairy pussy as she began to play with her clit._

_Evie then pulled off her thong tossing it in the floor revealing her hairy bush as well she pulled her shirt over her head tossing it as she climbed on top of audrey putting her face between her legs darting her tongue around the hard clit leaving audrey to moan out_

Ah ooh that feels so good audrey moaned as slurping noises field the room

_Evie began to grind her pussy against Audrey's face she rubbed her clit against her nose over and over she felt warm liquid oozing from her core letting it drip on audrey's face smearing it in making her pubes wet she then forcefully made audrey eat her pussy pressing hard against her mouth practically smothering her._

_More moans and slushing noises field the room_

_The girls couldn't help but think of all the money they were probably making at that point_

_As their orgasms approached they moaned louder grinding against each other fast until they both came_

God this feels so good shouted audrey as evie came all over her face 

_Soon enough evie felt Audrey's walls clenching around her tongue as she came she raised up pulling apart audrey's pussy lips showing off her creamy center._

_Evie than laid down next to audrey kissing her lovingly_

_That day they made at least six hundred dollars._

**The end**


End file.
